Home
by Underworld Angel
Summary: (One-Shot) Ryuko knew she was a monster, a life-fiber infused monster. So what was the point of staying on Earth? (Inspired by a tumblr post about a possible ending in which Ryuko leaves Earth with the Life Fibers to return to their planet)


Home

~o~0~o~

It was like Earth, but different. Like living in a dream you could never wake up from, but Ryuko knew she wasn't dreaming and this wasn't Earth, but they were kind enough to mimic as much of her home planet as they could to make her happy.

After the death of Ragyo, her mother, god that word sounded so strange and bitter to her, the Life Fibers started to retreat and leave Earth. Thankfully, everyone was too busy celebrating their victory to notice Ryuko leaving with them. She had made a deal with the Fibers that she would leave with them if Ragyo had failed in her plan to cover the planet with them. The beings agree and took her with her, hiding her form away in the center of the Original Life Fiber and took off. It was for the better, she had believed, knowing what she was.

'Queen' is what they called her now, they saw her as a more advance creature than they were and dubbed her the ruler of their land. Ryuko didn't mind the title but she didn't agree with it either. She wasn't a queen, freak or abomination would have been a better term for her, but they would never call her that. So here she was, in a distant planet that almost perfectly mimicked Earth in every way, from the land, to the food, cityscapes, so on. There was really one issue: the people.

None of them had faces.

The Life Fibers couldn't remember the faces of the humans on Earth. Try as they could, all they could make were faceless figures. Again, Ryuko didn't mind, she was used to being alone all her life; before entering Honnoji Academy, most people were just faceless beings to her. No one ever notice her and no one would come around her, unless they were looking for a fight.

Ryuko walked down the street, dressed in a Japanese high school summer uniform, window shopping and eying a beautiful pink, ball gown in the window. The Liber Fibers was truly kind to her, doing everything in their power to make her feel as comfortable as possible, giving her an apartment to live in, food to eat and making sure that she still felt as if she was still on Earth. It wasn't home, but it sure felt really close to it.

'I'm not human! I'm a Life Fiber monster,' the words echoed in her mind with such clarity. It was the truth, after Ragyo had revealed her origin and her fusion with the Life Fibers, she no longer considered herself human. She felt even more like an outsider on Earth; all those fights, her victories and strength, it was all due to the Life Fiber, not her own. Everything felt meaningless and unfair; she will always have an advantage in everything because of the Life Fiber, so why stay on Earth?

"My Queen?" asked a garbled, distorted voice; a large, reddish humanoid creature appeared next to her, its long nails brushing her hair, "Are you alright? Everything is to your liking?"

Ryuko nodded, smiling, "Everything is perfect. Thank you."

"You should go home, it's getting late," it replied, pointing to the sky where the faux sun was going down.

"I will, " Ryuko said, pulling away from the window and heading down the streets. The faceless people were still walking around aimlessly, not even registering the Life Fiber creature.

Said creature came up and placed its hand on her stomach, "It's becoming powerful."

Ryuko looked down at her belly, still flat but glowing, "Yeah…I can wait for the birth."

The creature burst into a cloud of threads and spread out into the air, the sky turning red; looking closer, you could see that the sky was covered in red threads. Ryuko turned and walked towards her apartment, swinging her bag back and forth, rubbing her stomach as she did.

Whether it was a boy or a girl, she didn't care, but she knew she was going to be a better mother then Ragyo ever could be. She was 18 now, it had been a year since she left Earth and made her home here, the Fibers wanted a heir and provided the means of her producing one. They implanted something into her and now it was growing, a baby. Her baby.

Becoming a mother wasn't something Ryuko ever considered. She'd never fallen in love or even had a crush, it was always about fighting and staying afloat in this cruel world, without anyone helping you, not friends or family, just yourself. Ryuko was nothing more than a pawn to everyone around her; her mother as an experiment to Life Fibers then tossed her away after her 'failure' to merge, her father used her in order to stop her mother and never once spend time with her, shipped away at age 8 to live the majority of her childhood and teen years in dorms. Then there was her own sister, even if they didn't know it at the time, using her to weed out any weaklings at Honnoji, improve the Goku Uniforms and target practice for her Elite Four to improve their strength. Heck, even Senketsu used her as a blood source.

But now she had a choice. Ryuko made her choice leaving Earth with the Life Fibers, becoming their queen and baring an heir. No longer will she be used by others, she won't bow to anyone else's might. Now she was going to take her own path, no matter what anyone else says! This was her life now, the only Life-Fiber infused human, ruling over the Life Fibers on a distant planet, far away from anyone else.

This was her home now.

An hour passed when she finally reached her apartment, a building that mimicked the high school dorms back home only bigger with less noise and more space. Her room resembled a penthouse suite with all the luxuries that reminded her of her and the Mankanshokus' brief stay in the upper class district. She tossed her school bag into the corner; yes, she attended school here, but instead of math or science, what the Fibers taught her was about their history, their structure and general biology.

After taking a shower and eating a quick meal, Ryuko headed towards her bedroom, a traditional Western-style master bedroom decked out in black, white and red. She stood near the window in the nude, long since over her initial embarrassment of her nudity, she fully embraced her body and no longer cared if she wore clothes or not. That and there were no perverted men climbing up her window or sneaking peeks at her.

Looking out the window, Ryuko watched the night sky turn red and the Fibers that projected the night sky fade away to reveal a celestial sky of stars and glowing lights. The Life-Fiber fused girl could barely seen the tiny speck of blue in that sky, the speck that was her Earth. She thought about Mako and her family and if they missed her, her enemy-sister Satsuki and the Elite Four, and Nudist Beach. How where they? Where they okay? Did they ever wonder where they went? Did they even try to look for her?

"You miss them?"

Ryuko sighed, "Yes, but this is the life I choose, Senketsu."

"You could always go back."

"No, I don't belong there," she said, shoulders drooping down, "I never did."

Senketsu sighed and lean against the wall. Ever since he and the other Life Fibers came back home, they were able to morph into these humanoid creatures, red and black skin, fabric-like skin, red nails and glowing eyes. Ryuko wasn't the least bit fazed by the transformation, he was still her Senketsu and that's all that matter.

Pulling the covers over her body, Ryuko turned off the light, the glow the sky bathed her room in an eerie glow. Looking up, Senketsu stood over her; he didn't need to sleep anymore, now that he was stable and no longer desired her blood, her could just watch over her.

"Goodnight, Senketsu," said Ryuko, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ryuko," replied Senketsu, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Sweet dreams."

~o~0~o~

I LOVE Kill la Kill and this person ( post/77701678553/trigger-said-pay-attention-to-original-ending) wrote this really cool idea for the ending of the series and I thought I'll write a quick little fic on it just for the heck of it (the pregnancy bit was my addition, don't know why but I would love to see Ryuko with some Life Fiber babies XD) Also, humanoid!Senketsu was inspired by this talented artist: ( member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=40671691). Did this in just a few hours so sorry about any typos and such. If you see them, PM and I'll edit them out.

Don't know if that would be the ending but it would make it interesting. Also thinking about making this story into a long, multi-chapter fic, I'll let you guys & girls decide on that. Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
